


Dog Days

by swtalmnd



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animagus, Animagus Bestiality, Bestiality, Community: Sweet Charity, M/M, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-06
Updated: 2010-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-24 07:29:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Padfoot makes his way back from beyond the veil, but he needs some very personal help to get all the way to Sirius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sidra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidra/gifts).



> Written (belatedly) for the very patient Sidra, who won my services in Sweet Charity this past spring. Thanks to doro for the beta, and to isidore13 for encouragement.

At first Harry thought he was back in third year, seeing black dogs everywhere like bad omens, fresh grief that lurked in the shadows at the edges of his vision. It took him a few days to see that it wasn't his imagination, but something trying to push its way back through, to cross where there was no veil, no doorway -- only Harry.

One frustrated day he turned and shouted, " _Accio_ Padfoot!" and, somehow, it worked. There was a tired-looking dog that licked his hand once and collapsed at his feet, thin and worn and most of all real.

It wasn't until later that he realised he should've tried to summon Sirius, instead.

* * *

"Why won't he be Sirius?" asked Harry worriedly, stroking Padfoot's clean, silky fur.

Remus shrugged. "I'm not sure he can. I mean, I can definitely tell Sirius is in there, but it's like he's buried under the dog." Remus demonstrated by scratching Padfoot's ears until his tail thumped and his leg jerked reflexively.

Harry's giggle got him a glare from the dog that just made him laugh more. "If you don't like it, change back," he said challengingly.

Padfoot flopped back down and looked mournful until Remus resumed his scratching.

* * *

After a few weeks it was easier to think of Padfoot as just another dog, a new pet that had come into their lives. He was smarter than your average dog -- he could take himself for walkies just fine, thank you very much -- but he liked petting just as much as any puppy, and he ate kibble and licked himself and shed on the furniture.

It was a bit of a shock, then, when Harry saw Padfoot getting a very special sort of rubdown from Remus one afternoon.

Padfoot was lying on his back as he had for dozens of belly-rubs from Harry, but instead of his belly, Remus' hand was moving over the red shaft of Padfoot's canine cock. There was a glisten of lubricant, and Padfoot was panting and whining, while Remus murmured something too low for Harry to hear.

Harry gasped, startled, when Padfoot came and dissolved into a naked, panting and spent Sirius Black.

"Harry?" said Sirius, eyes focusing on Harry, still standing in the doorway.

"Sirius!" Harry flung himself into a hug, not caring a bit about the rest of it. "I didn't break you?"

"He's only a little broken," said Remus with a chuckle, snagging a nearby towel to clean his hand and Sirius' belly. "This is the only way he can be Sirius, with a little helping hand."

"It won't last long," said Sirius mournfully, "Ten minutes or so."

"The first time it happened it was just someone being a very bad dog," said Remus with an amused smirk. "After that, we agreed to try it on purpose."

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Harry, feeling torn between relief and betrayal.

Sirius gave Harry's hair a ruffle. "We were working up to it. Really, how do you tell your godson you can only be a man after a good doggie rubdown?"

"The first time he was only Sirius for a few minutes after he, er, after Padfoot humped my leg. We've been trying to keep Sirius around long enough to wear trousers," said Remus with a blush. "It seems to last longer the more I, ah, help."

"Can I help?" asked Harry, mouth working before his brain caught up.

"Harry," Sirius began, but the change took him just then and he transformed back into Padfoot's familiar form. He gave Harry a rather odd look, half hopeful and half chiding, but it didn't stop him from snuggling up with his head in Harry's lap.

"How long d'you go between, y'know?" asked Harry, scratching behind Padfoot's ears.

Remus smiled. "Well, we haven't really explored that yet, it's only been a few days," he said, warm hand joining Harry's in the shaggy black fur. "I really was trying to keep from getting caught before we had all the facts."

Harry chuckled. "Should’ve closed the door, then," he teased, deliberately caressing his fingers over Remus' in the course of his petting. "Remus, were you two, um, together like that, before?"

Remus blushed, but his smile didn't falter as he nodded. "Yeah, back before. I'd been hoping that once James and Lily came out of hiding, things between us would get better again."

Padfoot whined and gave them both mournful puppy eyes, then hid his face under a paw.

"Oh, Sirius, it wasn't all your fault," said Remus softly, leaning in to kiss Padfoot's head, which put his face rather closer to Harry's lap than Harry was entirely comfortable with. "We'll get the chance to make it better, you'll see."

Harry swallowed, feeling things begin to shift and grow on their own under the combined stimulation of Remus' nearness and Padfoot's warmth. "So, um, about helping... You'll let me, right? Even though he and I weren't like that, I want to, at least I'll get to see him sometimes."

"You can, but I should warn you the next thing we were going to try was to see if we could prolong his stay by repeating things in human form."

It took Harry a moment to work out what Remus was saying, and then he blushed. "Is it bad that I want to help with that, too?" he said, hoping Remus would understand the meaning behind his offer, a knot of confused teenage longing, admiration and hopeless love for both of them that he'd only just begun to untangle.

"Are you sure, Harry? That, well, it would change a lot of things," said Remus, and something warm filled up Harry's chest that Remus didn't dismiss him outright.

"I'm sure, if it's okay with Sirius," said Harry, looking down at the head he was still scratching idly. "What d'you say?"

Padfoot cocked his head thoughtfully, then licked his chops once and started nuzzling at the evidence of Harry's willingness, bringing the errant erection to Remus' attention.

Remus chuckled and stroked Harry's cheek. "So that's how it is, is it?" he asked, moving toward Harry in a way that Harry barely realised was going to be a kiss before it was one. Remus' mouth was gentle and warm, agile and wet in entirely different way than kissing Cho had been, and Harry heard himself whimper as he tried to kiss back with anything like grace.

Padfoot's whine interrupted them, and when they looked down the dog rolled over to reveal his furry belly and the red cock laying against it, strange and smooth and small, but still a part of Sirius, to Harry's mind.

Harry worked his way down toward it, rubbing Padfoot's chest and belly and finally petting Padfoot's prick, finding it oddly warm, hotter than his own, anyway. Padfoot whined again and Remus dribbled a bit of lube onto Harry's palm, then wrapped Harry's hand around the small cock, his own hand staying around Harry's as a guide.

"Come back to us, Sirius," said Remus, voice a tad hoarse as they began to move their hands in tandem. "Come back so you can kiss your godson."

Harry moaned at that, and without thinking he opened his flies and freed his own needy cock, though it felt weird to be touching himself with his left hand while the right was fully occupied. "It's so strange," whispered Harry, giving up on himself after a few awkward strokes and pulling Remus to him for another of those addictive kisses.

Padfoot's whining took on a different tone at that, and his hips were pumping, using their joined hands as a sheath for his cock now. "Sirius," said Harry, when their kiss broke for a moment.

"Come, Pads," said Remus, after the next kiss, tightening his hand.

Padfoot stiffened and Harry felt the cock beneath him pulse and then writhe oddly until it was Sirius' cock he was holding, stroking, bigger than his own and more smooth, the foreskin pulled nearly taut while it was fully hard.

Sirius moaned. "God, Harry, that's so good, don't stop," he said, so Harry didn't, he just kept stroking as he leaned down to kiss his godfather.

Sirius' kisses were rougher than Remus', more desperate, and his scraggly beard scratched against Harry's chin. One slender hand closed over Harry's cock and surprised a gasp out of him, which turned into a moan when he looked down to see that Sirius had pulled out Remus' cock as well and was stroking both at once.

"You're huge!" said Harry, feeling dumb even as he said it, but Remus' long, fat prick put both Sirius and Harry's to shame.

"It's a wonder it ever fit up my arse, eh?" said Sirius with a smirk.

"You. He. Oh," said Harry, feeling his balls tingle at the thought of it. "Wow," he added, as Sirius and Remus took a moment for a very hot kiss of their own.

"I think you'd best start with Sirius," teased Remus, when the kiss came to an end and he could again look up at Harry. "Not today, but once we know he won't revert to Padfoot halfway through."

Harry whimpered, then had a very naughty thought indeed, one his mouth was inclined to share without first consulting his brain. "What if I started with Padfoot instead?"

Sirius groaned and came, cock jerking in Harry's hand and his eyes rolling back in his head. It was all too much for Harry, his brain overflowing with images that sparked desire in his groin and set him off, too, spurting over Sirius' hand and his own lap. Remus held out a bit longer, until Harry took his own come-and-lube-slicked hand and added it to Sirius' so they were returning the favour, both of them stroking until Remus' control broke and he, too, came.

"Wow," said Harry again, flushed and grinning.

"Mmm," said Sirius, still very much himself and grinning like a fool. "Start with Padfoot, hmm?"

Remus laughed. "Don't get too far ahead of yourself, you old dog. Let's see how long you stay put this time before you start planning next time."

* * *

With Harry helping, Sirius was able to stay himself longer, enough to not only share more of those hot, addictive kisses, but to have a few of the human foods he'd missed so much, read a few articles in the _Prophet_ , and teach Harry a thing or two about sucking Remus' prick in a manner satisfying to both parties.

It took nearly a month before Harry got brave enough to ask again, but this time he had his argument all laid out. "So, when are we going to try my idea?" he asked, after they'd all had a very satisfying session of post-Padfoot cocksucking.

"Which idea, love?" asked Sirius languidly, stretched out with his head on Remus' stomach and feet dangling off the edge of the bed.

Harry grinned slyly. "You know, about having Padfoot fuck me," he said, relishing the naughty word. "We figured out that you stay longer if we both touch his prick, but I bet you'd stay even longer if we did it that way."

Remus laughed. "When Gryffindors use logic and reason to get what they want, you know it must be important," he teased.

"Sounds good to me," said Sirius. "Perhaps we can get you ready now, and try it after I've turned back?"

"Mmm, okay," said Harry, very cheerful now that he was getting his way. He lay back against the bedclothes and spread his legs invitingly. Any shyness he'd once had about his body was long gone now, banished by Remus' knowing hands and Sirius' wicked mouth.

"I'll get the lube, you get him started," said Remus, exchanging a knowing look with Sirius.

Harry gasped when Sirius dove between his legs, mouth moving not to Harry's spent cock but back behind his balls to lick at his sensitive entrance. "Sirius, oh!" cried Harry, the pleasure an unexpected shock as Sirius shamelessly lapped away, his hands pushing Harry's legs even wider, pulling Harry's cheeks apart so he could get at every little crevice.

"Not expecting that?" said Remus with a chuckle, turning back with the half-empty bottle of lube.

Harry shook his head, then let it hit the bed again with a gentle thump, too overwhelmed by the new sensations to do more than writhe and moan as Sirius' tongue slipped inside him, coaxing him open.

"Should I get you ready, too?" said Remus, and Sirius let out a whimper. Harry felt the bed shifting and when he opened his eyes again, Remus was behind Sirius, hand doing something at Sirius' arse, likely the same thing Sirius' tongue was doing to Harry.

It was wonderful.

Harry had fantasized about this, about the three of them making love together, them treating him fully as an equal, and it felt so good to have it finally coming true. "Please, Sirius, please, more," he begged softly, and he was rewarded with a finger and then another, while Sirius' mouth moved back up to his balls and then slid messily up his greedy, hard cock.

"God, Harry, you're perfect like this," whispered Sirius, fingers moving gently inside him now, head resting in the hollow of Harry's hip.

"You, oh, you'll keep me, even if we cure you?" asked Harry, trying to untangle his love and need from the pleasure sparking along his nerves.

"We couldn't let you go now," said Remus, face soft and full of the love Harry had always craved, protective with a sharp edge of naked desire.

"We're a family now, ohhh," said Sirius, moaning as Remus did something behind him, and he passed the favour on to Harry, pressing up against a place inside Harry that sent a jolt of sensation through him.

"You're a dirty old dog, is what you are," teased Remus, pulling his fingers out and swatting Sirius on the arse.

Harry couldn't help but laugh. "Does that mean you're a dirty old wolf?" he asked impishly.

"I don't want to consider what that would make you," said Remus with a chuckle, "so family it is."

Sirius pulled his fingers out and kissed Harry's cock, then slipped up to pull Harry into a cuddle. Remus snuggled up behind Sirius and stole a kiss over his shoulder, and they stayed like that for a few quiet moments.

"If, if you do come back," began Harry softly.

"When," corrected Sirius gently.

Harry blushed and nodded. "You promise not to make me back into the godson again?"

Whatever Sirius might have been planning to say was lost as he transformed back into Padfoot, and Harry made a frustrated noise.

"Well, I promise," said Remus with a wicked grin. "Now that I've had a taste, I have no intention of trying to pretend virtue."

"Good," said Harry, and he planted a kiss on top of Padfoot's head, then rolled over and snuggled up to one of the pillows, legs spread and arse canted up invitingly.

Remus laughed. "That's our Harry, always ready for the next adventure," he said, leaning over Padfoot to kiss Harry. "Are you ready, boy?" he asked the dog.

Padfoot whuffed and wagged his tail, then stretched and stood and carefully made his way over to sniff at Harry's upturned arse.

"No cold noses!" said Harry with a laugh, feeling the hot breath on his very sensitive places. Padfoot sighed his disgust with this long-standing rule, then gave Remus a pleading look.

"Hold on, I'll help you get into position," said Remus, and Harry shot him a grateful look. Padfoot's claws could be sharp, and Harry was feeling quite tender today, as though every nerve ending had become two or three or ten.

A bit of manoeuvring got Padfoot draped over Harry, and Harry let out a little moan of anticipation. Before a month ago he'd never have considered this for a first time, but today it seemed perfect, only marred by the fact that they'd lose Sirius again far too soon once it was over.

Harry's worries fled when Remus' warm hands cupped his balls, then helped to guide Padfoot's hot, slender shaft into the tightness of Harry's body. The sensation was so new and strange and good that Harry nearly came at once, but he held back, wanting to save that for after, for Sirius.

"Go on, Pads," said Remus, speaking the words that Harry couldn't seem to form around the whimpers and moans filling his mouth, "move."

Harry gasped when Padfoot did as directed, hips pumping fast and shallow, nothing at all like Harry had envisioned. Mostly he'd thought of Sirius, not Padfoot's strange anatomy but the man hiding inside, the lover who gently used Harry's mouth when he forgot himself, much to Harry's delight. Harry arched up and tried at first to match the rhythm, then went still and let his head hang down, just taking it, allowing himself to be the passive vessel for Padfoot's pleasure.

"Please, please, Sirius, I need you, Sirius," whimpered Harry, the words falling out all on their own, his balls tingling with need that he was trying so hard to hold back, cock flat against his stomach it was so hard.

"That's right, Pads, give Harry what he needs, give Harry Sirius," murmured Remus, and Harry found he was grateful not to be doing this alone, and a tiny bit humiliated that anyone, even Remus, would see him like this, willingly giving himself over to his godfather, to a dog.

"Please, Sirius, come, come to me, I, oh, oh, _Accio_ Sirius!" said Harry, as his orgasm took him by surprise and swept through him in a tingle of pleasure and magic.

"Harry!" said Sirius, cock growing in Harry's arse, filling him up and driving everything else right out of Harry's head as the pleasure kept on going, drawing out his release longer than he’d thought possible.

Warm hands held on to Harry's hips, and familiar lips traced his spine as Sirius kept moving, cock huge compared to Padfoot's though not as hot, reaching that place inside Harry with every stroke. "Harry, how, you, oh!" gasped Sirius, finally coming, spilling himself inside Harry with short, sharp jerks of his hips.

It took Harry a moment to realize what that meant. "Sirius, are you... you? I mean, properly here?"

Sirius pulled out carefully and lay down so Harry could see his grinning face. "I think maybe I am," he said, kissing Harry sweetly. "We'll have to make sure I can go back and forth properly, but I guess what I really needed was for you to summon all of me."

Harry blushed and kissed him. "But I'd tried that before, I mean, I did it all the time when you first got back."

"I think," said Remus with a grin, curling around Sirius in hug that Harry was happy to join, "that he had to be trying to get back to us, the way Padfoot was when you summoned him, before it would work properly."

Harry grinned. "Well, I'm glad it worked, anyway."

"Me, too," said Sirius. He gave Remus and Harry a shy look before admitting, "But I'm also glad Pads and Harry, y'know."

Remus laughed. "You always did say every dog should have his day."


End file.
